Instinct
by zippity25
Summary: This is one of the two alternate sequels to NEW YOU. It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volutri. She is a powerful shield thanks to her personal training from Eleazar. Bella has no memories from her human life. She lives by her instincts alone. What happens when the Cullens find out she is still alive? Multiple Character POV
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight!**

**This is one of the two alternate sequels to NEW YOU. **

**INSTINCT: **

**It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volutri. She is a powerful shield thanks to her personal training from Eleazar. Bella has no memories from her human life. She lives by her instincts alone. What happens when the Cullens find out she is still alive? **

Eleazar POV

_Gracias a Dios_ (thank God) I thought as I saw my house in the distance. I could see my coven standing outside of the house waiting on me. I ran straight into Carmen's arms.

"Carmen te amo, (Carmen I love you)" I took a deep breath of her sent and ran my hands through her hair. "How did you know to be waiting outside?"

"Mi amor, (my love), the Cullens have been here visiting since you left. Alice informed us you should arrive at 12:05 this afternoon," Carmen explained.

I shook my head and said hello's to the rest of my coven before entering the house to see my friends. I was excited to discuss the new happenings in the Volutri.

As we entered the den the other vampires stood from where they were sitting in front of the fireplace. Vampires can't age but the Cullens seemed older. When Carlisle came closer I could clearly see why. His eyes held no life; his shoulders were sagging with an unseen weight.

"Carlisle is everything ok?" I could imagine what would cause them such stress. I quickly scanned his coven and noticed Edward was missing. "Where is Edwards?" My stomach dropped, he must have gotten worse.

"We are still worried about Edward. Ever since Edward found out Bella died fifty years ago it has been like living with a new born at times. One minute he is sad and sobbing. The next second he is angry at himself and the world. He seems to have no control of his emotions and now his feedings." Carlisle paused to regain his composure "He has now gone back to human blood." He then seems to hunch forward from the weight of Edward's circumstance.

"My friend, you can not blame yourself. I know he is your first son but you know what happens when a vampire losses its true mate. Some find a way to die, some have no life in them like Marcus and then in Edwards' case they just go mad from the separation. I use to think we were lucky that I was at the Volturi when Edward arrived asking to be put to death. I was able to discourage Aro from killing him and they sent him away. But now, I think maybe he would have been better off dead."

Carlisle sat on the couch, "I must agree, I hate that I do agree, but I must. I just wish I could figure out how to cure him."

"Where is he now Carlisle?" I looked around and used my senses to scan the house and outside area for him, maybe I missed him.

"He has gone back to Forks Washington to visit her grave and Alice's vision shows he is going to go searching for Victoria when he leaves there." Carlisle explains exasperated. Edward has been searching for Victoria before he knew of Bella's death. That is how he found out about her death. He tracked Victoria to Forks and heard about Bella disappearing. He has to believe that Victoria did it even though He knows that she was in Mexico when the disappearance happened. Not one of stop him from tracking Victoria. It is the only thing that keeps what is left of Edward with us.

Esme sensing the conversation weighing on Carlisle, she changes the subject," it is so great to see you again Eleazar. How did your work go in Volutri?"

I smiled down at her, "It is great to be back. Aro believes this will be the last training session for Agrona." I walk over and sit in front of Carlisle in the other arm chair.

Carlisle looks up and there is a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before, "yes the goddess of war and death. Does the name still fit her? She still has no memories? "

"Yes it still does. Agrona memories only started from when she awoke as a vampire. I thought since my last visit twenty years ago she would have changed but still no change."

"Interesting, can Aro read her thoughts yet?" Carlisle looked at me with excitement. Since I returned home from my first visit forty year ago with the Volutri, Carlisle has been intrigued to say the least over Agrona. I know he likes to solve puzzles and decode vampire and human traits but I also think it helps distract him from Edward and the daughter he lost, Bella.

"No, she blocks all mental attacks. Now she can now stretch her shield over a large area. I haven't seen anything as remarkable as her. Since she has awoken with no humanity she lives off of her instincts. That makes her a very dangerous girl."

"I wonder why she has no sense of humanity. Often, vampires forget their human memories after the change. "Carlisle roams his hand through his hair while in thought.

"I have a theory. As I have told you before, when I first met her she was in horrible pain and torture. She was already showing signs of being a shield before she was turned. What if she has trapped her human memories in her mind."

Carlisle abruptly stood, "Yes, Maybe, She has used her shield to trap her memories, a way to protect herself from her past. I must go to the study and do some more research."

Carlisle flew upstairs and into the study. I stood and turned to the other Cullens. "I hope you don't mind but Carmen and I need to do some catching up" With that I pulled Carmen into my arms and ran outside for some privacy. I could hear Emmet giving us some wolf calls and we ran through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight!**

**This is one of the two alternate sequels to NEW YOU. **

**INSTINCT: **

_Carlisle flew upstairs and into the study. I stood and turned to the other Cullens. "I hope you don't mind but Carmen and I need to do some catching up" With that I pulled Carmen into my arms and ran outside for some privacy. I could hear Emmet giving us some wolf calls and we ran through the forest. _

ARO POV

Life in the castle has been anything but boring for the past 50 years. My daughter Agrona has kept everyone busy. I have no need to worry about becoming bored in the future as well. With my dear Agrona's help, the Volturi will have complete control over the vampire race. All will bow down to me us. This has always been a dream of ours. I never imagined that the young girl that we stole from the wolves would be the person to make my dreams come true.

She was so broken when we found her and I must admit. I had fun playing with her. But if I had known, what true potential she held. I would have fought tooth and nail to change her immediately. She was nothing like I had ever seen before. I have seen many newborns but none like Agrona. She was completely running on instincts.

I remember the moment I got the notice that she was about to finish the transformation. I went to the chamber she was being kept in by Demetri and Felix. She awoke unable to speak or understand anything that was going on. She just ran off instincts. I changed her name in hopes her memoires would never return and so the Cullens would not be told about her being here by Eleazar.

In the first 10 years she had trouble with her hunger. She would eat as many herds of humans as we could bring in. She fought other Guards members for a human. If the member wasn't smart enough to let her have it, they would be killed by her.

In the first 10 years she also craved lots of sex. Understandable since the blood and emotions run high as a newborn. You will find that the guard gladly praised that aspect of her. Agrona would be in the middle of training pinning Demetri to the ground. Next see was ripping his dick out and sucking madly. There was also no stopping her so everyone just let her have her way with them. Her newborn strength, shield, and the fact that she was purely running on instincts made her hard to handle unless you wanted to fight to the death when Agrona wanted something.

After many years she has formed knowledge of our language and the way of life, which makes things simpler but when in the heat of battle she tends to lose herself again. Sometimes it takes her a week to get out of her mind, as we call it, and back to normal.

I broke out of my train of thought as Agrona enters out meeting room.

"You wanted to meet with me father?"

"Yes my dear, I wanted to inform you of an upcoming battle. You will be leaving soon."

"Yes, tell me when, where, and why?" She gives me small smile. I can already see the excitement in her eyes over the thought of a real battle.

"This battle is going to take place in the states, in Washington. There is a vampire known as Victoria who has been working for sometime on a newborn army. This army is meant to destroy a vampire which is not the problem. The problem is that the army is too big for the area. Her army is causing a great deal of destruction. We must stop this before our secret is found out. You will be leaving in 3 days."

Excitement filled her eyes at the thought of the battle, "I am ready father and I will not let you down."

I nodded in her direction and she left the room. Marcus grunts from his seat in mockery.

"What are you grunting about brother?"

"Are you not worried that your brain washed pet will not get some sort of memory back when she returns to the place Washington? She may see Victoria and the army is being made to kill Isabella," He says mocking me.

Anger rises up in me and I rise out of my thorn and turn to my stupid brother. "She will not remember and she will come back to ME! And her name is AGRONA!" I left the meeting room, leaving Marcus and Cacius. I couldn't stand them at the moment. I also didn't want them to see the doubt in my eyes. I can't lie, I am slightly scared she will regain so form of her memoires as a human.


End file.
